


Valentine's Day Was Never Like This!

by FayeValentine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Candy, Everyone x Jongin, Fluff, Fruit, Hybrids, I'll post whenever, Jongin-centric, Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentine Countdown, not really - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeValentine/pseuds/FayeValentine
Summary: A collection of 2 fics to be posted before and after this candy loving holiday. Jongin centric.Enjoy~! ♡♡♡ ＼(^ω^＼)Ch. 1: Chanyeol has been getting baskets full of the reddest, juciest raspberries in season. Unfortunately, he's allergic to any and all berries so he assumes Baekhyun and Luhan are trying to kill him.Ch. 2: Sehun should have expected to fight for Jongin's affection when he came home. After all, there are no holidays from family.





	1. Anonymous Love (You're Too Oblivious!)

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol has been getting baskets full of the reddest, juciest raspberries in season. Unfortunately, he's allergic to any and all berries so he assumes Baekhyun and Luhan are trying to kill him.

 

**Day 1: Anonymous Love (You're Too Oblivious!)**

 

**Pairing: ChanKai**

**Summary: Chanyeol has been getting baskets full of the reddest, juciest raspberries in season. Unfortunately, he's allergic to _any_ and _all_ berries so he assumes Baekhyun and Luhan are trying to kill him.**

 

 

 

It was here again.

 

In a woven wooden basket with a ribbon tied over the handle in a pretty butterfly bow, was a generous handful of raspberries. Here it was, crowded in the middle of his locker, probably set there and arrainged to perfection. Honestly, Chanyeol had a feeling it was Luhan or Baekhyun sending him this stuff. He had a severe berry allergy and he couldn't so much as lick the fruit before his mouth would start itching and then his throat would slowly begin to close up.

 

' _Damn it, a bullet to the head would be easier.'_ Chanyeol thought with a sigh as he grabbed the tiny basket by the handle and carried it with him to class.

 

The school was somewhat modern, in a modest way that hinted at very recent funding. The city had most likely given the school a grant for its new Interactive and Independent Hybrid Study Program. And while Chanyeol was glad that basic humane rights now extended to hybrids as well as any dumb human, he just wished that the school did a psyche analysis of all its students before they were allowed to stroll down the halls and corrupt innocent minds.

 

"-That's why human men are so mediocre! They don't have a knot, they can be impotent, and they lack stamina." Baekhyun finished his eloquent soliloquy with grand flourishes of his 100% manicured and French tipped nails.

 

The human girl he was speaking to, Soojing or something, looked completely non-plussed as she popped her brightly colored gum in Baekhyun's face and went back to talking to her gaggle of long limbed, long haired girl friends.

 

Speaking of corrupting minds, here Baekhyun was, a horny dog hybrid who tired his hardest to convert and cavort with human women. His claims of sexual prowess however were invalid, as hybrids were losing their sex toy novelty.

 

For that, Chanyeol was glad. He couldn't imagine a world in which someone would voluntarily  _choose_ to buy a sex pet like Baekhyun.

 

"Hey impotent human male." Luhan said as he sidled up to Chanyeol, his long fluffy white tail whipping up and smacking him in the face before the petite cat cackled and danced back to his seat, easily avoiding Chanyeol's flailing fists.

 

Making an expression of disgust, Chanyeol plopped his basket of poison raspberries on his desk and proceeded to wipe his mouth. "Ugh, what the hell, I don't know where that mop has been, I don't want to catch anything and die!"

 

Luhan made an affronted noise. "Excuse you! I am a very highly prized-"

 

"Cunt!" Baekhyun interrupted, effectively filling in Luhan's sentence as he sat in the desk next to Chanyeol. "Yeah princess, we all know." Luhan flattened his ears and hissed at the dog hybrid, but Baekhyun was already helping himself to Chanyeol's dangerous gift.

 

"Hey! Who said you could have some?" Chanyeol asked, feeling strangely possessive of something he couldn't eat. When a floppy brown ear merely twitched in acknowledgement, Chanyeol huffed and grabbed the handle of the small basket and held it protectively to his chest.

 

"Oh come on Park, sharing is caring!" Baekhyun whined, actually trying to make puppy dog eyes at the taller male as he pawed at his arm.

 

"If you and and Princess Luhan are going to kill me, at least let me eat the damn things first!" Chanyeol replied, using one hand to shove Baekhyun's disturbingly annoying face away from his body.

 

"Some friend you are." The dog merely huffed and crossed his legs and arms as he pouted in his seat. "And what the hell are you talking about? You been on bath salts again? I told you not to eat them damn packets in the shoeboxes you buy! It ain't salt-"

 

"Shut up," Chanyeol hissed, throwing a raspberry and hoping that Baekhyun would swallow it and choke on it. No such luck, Baekhyun merely moved his head back and opened his mouth wide, catching the fruit and making Luhan cat call and holler and clap in the back. He'd probably had bigger things than a puny raspberry in there.

 

"Don't play dumb, you and Luhan know I'm allergic to these little shits. Why else would you two dumbasses send me a basket full of them, and for two weeks now!" Chanyeol replied, shaking the basket in front of the dog's eyes.

 

Baekhyun merely blinked at Chanyeol then turn to call out to Luhan from across the room. "Hey kitten, do you remember sending Chanyeol poison apples like the witch from Snow White?"

 

As if conjured from thin air, Luhan piped up behind Chanyeol and hearing the cat's voice in his ear made the human jump in surprise and shock. "Nah bish, I only remember Operation Weak Seams and Strategic Cuts."

 

"Damn. Well note that Chanyeol's pansy ass can't eat berries, it makes prime blackmail and coercion material." Baekhyun replied, snapping his fingers at Luhan as the cat smirked and nodded with a jaunty " _got it!_ " thrown into the mix.

 

Annoyed, Chanyeol unwound Luhan's tail from his neck and he pushed the draped cat off his shoulders before whirling and glaring at Baekhyun. "What operation are you talking about? And why the hell is the name so long? And descriptive? I swear if you-"

 

"Oh poor simple Channie, shouldn't you be asking hyung who gave you the poison apples?" Luhan interrupted, somehow slithering over to Baekhyun's side and sitting on his desk, nearly stepping on Baekhyun's crotch on the way. "Think about it impotent human male, if _we_ didn't prank you, someone must have a malicious intent toward you."

 

Baekhyun nodded along, and he plucked the basket from Chanyeol's grip and held it up for examination before the cat, but only after he thoroughly sniffed it of course.

 

"Hold on..." Chanyeol began, thinking hard as realization dawned on him slowly. "Am I being bullied!?"

 

"I'm pretty shure eatin dese dericious rittle tings will kill you, an iff dat don't shout ' _Fuck you Park Chanyeolff,'_ I don't know wath doesh." Baekhyun said, his speech slurred because his mouth was full of food and his cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk.

 

"The mutt has a point," Luhan hummed in agreement, though he made a face at how messily Baekhyun was eating.

 

Reeling, Chanyeol slumped back in his desk and stared at the front board in a daze. Someone at school hated him enough to continuously put raspberries in his locker for fourteen days straight. And considering how early Chanyeol came to school, they had to be really diligent or just really, _really_ angry.

 

' _Did I accidentally piss someone off?'_ Chanyeol thought with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his thick black hair and ruining the coif he spent all morning trying to gel to perfection.

 

"Hey Chanyeol, don't worry about it. It's probably just a confession gone wrong. I think Sehun has the locker next to yours right? Someone probably left that for him, he does have a sweet tooth." Baekhyun said comfortingly, patting his taller friend on the shoulder before smirking and ruffling his hair.

 

Chanyeol huffed and swatted his horrible friend's hand away. "I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better or worse."

 

"It was meant as a sympathy," Luhan explained unnecessarily, somehow teleporting from his perch on Baekhyun's desk to sit on Chanyeol's, smashing his homework with his flat butt. "Instead of someone telling you kindly to die, it's someone who's gotten your locker mixed up with the most popular impotent human male in school."

 

"Is it so hard to believe I might get a confession gift?" Chanyeol asked forlornly, thinking of Sehun, the boy Chanyeol's crush was always staring at and talking to with a sweet smile on his face.

 

Luhan and Baekhyun both met gazes, their respective cat and dog ears twitching along with their tails. "Nah," they both agreed, shaking their heads and turning to look at Chanyeol with matching looks of pity in their eyes. "You're just good friend material. _Maybe_ best friend, _if_ you're lucky."

 

Baekhyun and Luhan both screamed like little girls when he pinched and yanked their furry ears harshly.

 

 

  
❁❁❁

 

 

  
After home period, Chanyeol had art class. Aside from lunch, this was his favorite hour of the day because he sat next to the school's art club president, Kim Jongin. As part of the schools " _progressive_ " programs, all hybrids weren't segregated from holding official school positions, something Chanyeol could appreciate because although Jongin was a bear hybrid know for being more inactive in the winter, he was a diligent worker all year round.

 

Chanyeol had first noticed Jongin for his ears and apparent lack of tail, but as the year dragged on and their seats were arrainged next to one another, Chanyeol found that Jongin was a terribly shy person. But from their forced partnerships on projects and assignments, Chanyeol found that Jongin did apparently have a tail, it was just always tucked under his uniform blazer, which for some reason was too big on him and made him look small and cute and unfairly cuddly. But one thing about Jongin that was never changing was his stained fingers. He always had red fingertips and in class, he absently chewed on his fingernails, driving Chanyeol insane because it drew his attention to the bear's lush cherry colored lips.

 

"G-good morning hyung!"Jongin stuttered out his usual greeting. Chanyeol smiled at him and greeted him back, sliding into the seat next to him easily. However, instead of moving on to busying himself with his sketch pad, Jongin played with the too long hem of his burgundy jacket, his sleeves nearly swallowing his petite hands whole as he looked at Chanyeol expectantly.

 

"Is there something wrong with the project?" Chanyeol asked, struggling not to frown as he considered the coffee stain he got on his part of the sketches. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jongin bit his plump bottom lip and looked conflicted with himself.

 

"You k-know today is V-valentine's day and I-"

 

The ringing of the warning bell interrupted and Chanyeol smiled apologetically at Jongin, patting the top of his head gently before he turned to face the board. "We can talk later Jonginnie. For a holiday it's pretty busy today."

 

"Yeah," Jongin agreed, looking a little flustered and disappointed at the same time as he sat down next to Chanyeol. The older student figured he really wanted to talk.

 

When the teacher walked in, Chanyeol and probably half the class had to stifle giggles and snickers. Junmyeon was a nice older man, a little on the dorky side with his thick framed glasses and goofy duck fluff hair. However today he outshone himself in the Valentine's theme with his deep pink dress shirt, heart print tie and matching slacks, and his heart frame glasses. Someone had actually let him out of the house dressed that strangely and Chanyeol almost developed an ulcer holding in laughs when he noticed a patterned pink snap clip keeping his bangs out of his eyes. 

 

"Good morning class! Today is a wonderful day, is it not?" Junmyeon chirped happily, oblivious to the aura of the classroom. "As you can see on the board, I've outlined today's assignement." Behind him was a mess of pink hearts written in dry erase. Red marker spelled out _Day of Love_ and below was a simple cursive description.

 

"Basically, you'll draw love." Junmyeon stated.

 

Hands flew up immediately and the first student picked was the art club's vice president, Do Kyungsoo. "What do you mean by that? Are we making paper cards and drawing hearts? Like _kids_!?" He was always one to take things literally. Chanyeol had a feeling it was his skill in drawing still life's and portraits that earned him the second highest position in the art club.

 

Junmyeon actually laughed at that. "No, no, no. What I meant was you all will interpret what love means to you and express it through any media."

 

Low murmurs and hums of approval went throughout the room, but Chanyeol could feel himself break out into a nervous sweat. When he thought of love, he thought of big brown eyes, rounded furry ears, and a sleepy smile in the morning along with a rumbling velvety voice. His version of love was Jongin, but how the hell was he going to make a portrait when his crush was sitting right next to him?! 

 

Risking a peek at Jongin, Chanyeol saw him hunched over his sketchbook with his red stained fingers holding a charcoal pencil in what looked to be a bruising grip. 

 

' _Huh, he's really into this,_ ' Chanyeol thought, a bit dumbfounded because Jongin usually observed the classroom or stared out the window before he found inspiration. _'I wonder if he has some one he loves...?_ ' The mere thought of that brought up Sehun in Chanyeol's mind. The brat wasn't that good looking, bit for some reason the whole school seemed to be smitten with him, Jongin especially. Then again, it wasn't that uncommon for someone to fall for a long time friend, especially if said friend was someone like Oh Sehun. 

 

Sighing, Chanyeol decided to shake off all depressing thoughts in the hopes he could preserve the rest of his enthusiasm for the assignment. Love, it came to him easily, and he found himself pulling out a pack of colored pencils, the brown already shaped and melded into a pair of pretty chocolate eyes. Black was added next and it framed the eyes thickly, an imitation of eyelashes. Deciding to keep it vague, Chanyeol settled for melting the eyes into a background of abstract honey tones and red splashes.

 

"Aaaand, time's up!" Junmyeon shouted, slapping his palms onto his desk and making Chanyeol jump in surprised fright. 

 

At his side, Jongin huffed and his frown looked more pouty than anything as he glared at his paper. All Chanyeol could see from his seat next to the bear was a strong pair of collarbones leading down to wide shoulders and sturdy biceps and forearms. 

 

Jongin, the cute artsy hybrid he sat next to in class drew a _topless_ man. To say Chanyeol was surprised would be an understatement, Jongin had only ever blushed at the mere mention of the word kiss, so who did he have in mind while drawing for the love assignment? The only person who fit the adonis like physical build was Sehun, but what Chanyeol sullenly wondered was how close he and Jongin were. Obviously it had to be at least a little more than friendly if Jongin was able to replicate Sehun's _abs_ from memory.

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Chanyeol quickly turned away before Jongin caught him staring at his work. 

 

"Your grade depends on how much _Love_ I feel from your work." Junmyeon cheerily announced as he walked up and down the desk aisles, collecting the assignments handed to him. 

 

When the art teacher passed by them, Jongin flushed as he handed in his work face down, immediately ducking his head when Junmyeon sent him a curious glance. Usually Chanyeol would be cooing and maybe teasing the bear because despite his crush, he did consider Jongin a good friend. However he was still reeling from the revelation that Jongin liked Sehun, maybe even loved him. 

 

"Chanyeol are you finished?" Junmyeon asked kindly, his eyes a little concerned as he read Chanyeol's expression. 

 

Shaking himself off, Chanyeol plastered a smile on his face and handed his paper over. "I think I aced this Mr. Kim." He said cheekily, laughing when Junmyeon swatted at his head with the stack of papers in his hands. 

 

Still, despite his cheerful front, Chanyeol felt the weight of Jongin's worried eyes. It was nice, but he needed some time to himself. So when class ended, Chanyeol shot out of his seat and was out the door before Jongin could so much as call his name. 

 

 

 

 ❁❁❁

 

 

"Arrghhh! Why does love have to be so dumb!?" Chanyeol groaned in frustration as he rolled on the floor, the thin blanket Luhan brought to cover the roof asphalt doing nothing to shield him from the sharp cement covered pebbles. 

 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Luhan were once again having lunch on the roof. However, the food Luhan was supposed to bring to serve them all consisted of his favorite snacks. Which were things like squid chips and wasabi peas. For a cat he had the strangest taste, then again Chanyeol didn't catch him eating dog treats like Baekhyun, who claimed it was because he was curious about what he was feeding his fellow canine descendants.

 

"You're dumb, not love." Baekhyun replied as he kicked Chanyeol in the side.  

 

The sulky giant grunted and only barely managed to muster the energy to glare at Baekhyun. "Will you act like my friend and at least ask me _why_ love sucks?" 

 

"Why. Does. Love. Suck. Impotent. Human. Male." Luhan asked in his best deadpan robot impersonation. For some reason he hadn't dropped the impotency line and he'd already gotten a write up for questioning the virility of one of the strictest teachers in the school.

 

Chanyeol kicked his leg out in the hopes that his limb was at least long enough to clip one of his friends. Based on a pained grunt and a muttered curse, he was half successful.

 

"I found out who Jongin likes." Chanyeol announced moodily. 

 

"Oh really? It's Oh Sehun isn't it? I knew it, pay up Luhan-"

 

"You made a bet on this!?" Chanyeol shouted, sitting up immediately. Baekhyun didn't look apologetic at all as he forced Luhan to hand him a fifty. 

 

"If it makes you feel better you _giant_ _reliability_ , I bet in favor of your lame ass." Luhan grumbled while Baekhyun gloated and waved the bill in front of his face.

 

"Now your broke ass can get a boob job to match your period." Luhan hissed, swiping at the dog with an elegantly clawed hand. 

 

"Awww Lulu, don't be mad your imaginary man already has a baby bear to defile." Baekhyun cooed, his smirk never once slipping from his face. 

 

"Ugh! Dont remind me! I didn't want to remember seeing Sehun's charcoal _abs_ ," Chanyeol whined. 

 

"WHAT!" Luhan and Baekhyun shouted at the same time. 

 

"When did you-"

 

"How did you-"

 

Chanyeol merely buried his face in his hands. _"Jomf fresdf sjdjeb shdjtles."_

 

It was silent save for the sound of a smartphone keyboard rapidly buzzing. "Ah ha! He said: Jongin the love of my life drew sexy hunk of a man Oh Sehun shirtless in art class."

 

"Aww he's so lucky. I haven't been able to get even a glimpse." Luhan complained.

 

Baekhyuun sent him a disgusted look as he exited out of his Idiot Speaking App and put his phone away. "Shut up, you felt him up yesterday, so you can probably make an ab sculpture of Oh Sexyhun based purely on muscle memory."

 

Chanyeol lifted his head from his knees and he glared at the devil pair arguing over his crush's crush. "Excuse me, I need a shoulder to cry on. Preferably one that belongs to something mythical called a _sympathetic friend._ "

 

"Fine." Baekhyun huffed, opening a bag of squid chips and sitting in front of Chanyeol. "Tell Dr. Wolf all about it."

 

"You mean Dr. Woof?" Luhan muttered in the back. A soy sauce soaked square of dried squid hit him directly in the forehead. 

 

"Alright, so I just feel...really really down?" Chanyeol replied easily, thinking back to how he felt earlier when seeing the artful way the lighting in Jongin's sketch highlighted Sehun's sculpted torso. "Actually, I'm irritated. What does _Sehoon_ have that I don't?"

 

"As your discount psychiatrist, I'd recommend not comparing yourself to a Sex God." Baekhyun patted Chanyeol's shoulder, his fuzzy ears flopping around in his hair when he shook his head in a mockery of sympathy. "I heard he can get panties _and_ pants to drop faster than RM's mythical mix tape."

 

"Well for one, Sehun has a really nice face." Luhan began eagerly, his white tail whipping behind his back energetically. He almost looked like a dog wagging its tail. "He's like six feet tall-"

 

"I'm six two!" Chanyeol interrupted.

 

" _And_ he has money. He's like rich enough to never have to work a day in his life if he wants." Luhan finished with a flourish. For someone as materialistic as him, it wasn't too surprising that he focused on that as a main point to Sehun's charm. 

 

Yet what Chanyeol feared was that Jongin would be just as swayed by money as Luhan. He could understand the fascination, really. It would be nice to be financially secure in the future, especially if one wanted a family-

 

Damn it, Chanyeol was really dumb for thinking of a future with _children_ with a crush who doesn't see him as more than a friend at best. 

 

"Hey Luhan, I know you have no taste at all, but do you have any real food to eat?" Baekhyun asked, his nose wrinkling at the sight of unknown dark seasoning staining his fingers a weird brown and black color. 

 

"I didn't know Purina counted as real food." And as Baekhyun and Luhan got caught up in a tussle, Chanyeol wondered why he bothered hanging out with the duo.

 

 

❁❁❁

 

 

The end of the school day came with some relief for Chanyeol. It was at this time that the evening sunlight shone through the glass windows of the front classrooms, bathing everything in a golden light. However this day wasn't a peaceful evening of staring at Jongin from the corner of his eyes. 

 

Because past naïve Chanyeol was an idiot, the human was stuck in an art room comprised mostly of hybrids, run by a certain bear hybrid Chanyeol may or may not want to cuddle. So here he was, trying to avoid Jongin in a tiny class room while simultaneously trying not to offend or alarm him.

 

"Since it's Tuesday, we'll be going over the club finances and future goals for the semester." Kyungsoo said, his owlish eyes blinking at everyone from behind his cat eye glasses. Inwardly Chanyeol wondered what type of hybrid he was since all he ever saw were human features on the petite man. There was absolutely no doubt that he was more than human though, Chanyeol had _seen_ him manhandle someone easily twice his size as if it were easier than flicking a piece of paper. 

 

"However since today is the fourteenth and more than half our members are out fornicating, we'll just review our art assignments. Mr. Kim has already gone through and graded them all for us." And with Kyungsoo's cold voice, Chanyeol felt his stomach plumet to the floor. There was no way he would be able to explain the pair of eyes he drew, or the blur of red pastel where the mouth should be. Everyone knew Jongin looked like he wore lipstick, and with the colors he used and the vague ear shapes set the corner of the paper, he'd be exposed!

 

Jongin would find out about his image of love, then he'd freak out and tell Sehun and then the scowling stick would come after him for daring to even think about looking at Jongin. 

 

"U-uhm hyung, m-maybe we could just let everyone go home for the day? It is a holiday after all..." Jongin trailed off and he seemed to wilt under the weight of Kyungsoo's apathetic eyes. The bear ears atop his head flattened as much as they could and his hands completely disappeared in his extra long blazer sleeves. 

 

"Hmm. That'd be fine." And the Great Immovable Wall of Schedules known as Do Kyungsoo cracked in the face of Jongin's submissive adorableness. 

 

The three other people in the club room breathed a sigh of relief and the sound of shuffling and packing filled the room along with gradually fading footsteps. Chanyeol really wanted to join them, but Jongin had rushed to his side and grabbed his uniform sleeve tightly. 

 

"Hyung, can you please wait?" Jongin asked and his determined voice didn't allow for his usual stutter. Chanyeol really wanted to make up an excuse so he wouldn't have to deal with the source of his unrequited feelings. But when he saw the way Jongin's hand trembled slightly and the way he harshly bit into his cherry red bottom lip, he caved. 

 

"I have ten minutes before my bus leaves." 

 

Jongin nodded and he looked relieved, a little smile even making its way onto his lips. "Thank you hyung."

 

Gently removing his sleeve from Jongin's hands, Chanyeol slung his bag on one shoulder and tapped his foot to an unknown rhythm.

 

Jongin waited until Kyungsoo finished filing away his papers again before he began speaking. "C-Chanyeol, have you g-gotten any gifts recently?" The bear appeared to have lost all his earlier steel, easily slipping back into his soft and unsure self. 

 

Confused and a little surprised that Jongin knew, Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, its been going on for two weeks now. I wish I knew who's been leaving all that in my locker." It would be easy to ask them why they hate him so much after he finds out _who_ they are.

 

"R-really?" Jongin asked, sounding uplifted all of a sudden. 

 

Chanyeol scratched his cheek and tried to ignore his fluttering heart. "Uh yeah, it'd be nice to talk to them."

 

A pink color bloomed on Jongin's cheeks, "Hyung, it was me who l-left the raspberries in your locker."

 

Chanyeol felt all the blood drain from his face as his heart drowned in agony. "J-Jongin, it was _you_!?" 

 

Not picking up on the sudden change in Chanyeol, Jongin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It was all me."

 

The hybrid said something else but Chanyeol wasn't paying attention. All this time he thought it was some random student or spurned aquiantance who absolutely loathed him, but to think that it was _Jongin_. Someone he considered his friend, someone he trusted, someone he _liked_ who hated him enough to serve him berries made Chanyeol sick to his stomach.

 

Without waiting to hear more from Jongin, the human rudely pushed past him and began sprinting down the hallway. 

 

"HYUNG!" Jongin called after him and the sound of rushed footsteps chased Chanyeol down the hall. Pushing harder, he felt tears prickling his eyes. Why was Jongin following him of he hated him? Was he going to do something to him?

 

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist and the frantic human was yanked to a stop. Cursing hybrid strength in his head, Chanyeol tried pulling his wrist out of Jongin's grip. "Let go," He settled for growling out instead.

 

Taken aback, Jongin briefly tightened and loosened his grip, though he didn't let Chanyeol go. "I-I can't, you'll run. Hyung, why-"

 

"Why do you hate me?" Chanyeol blurted out, chocking back the hurt he felt with much difficulty. 

 

Jongin's face morphed from one of shock to horror and confusion. "I don't, h-hyung I-I _love_ you!" 

 

"DON'T LIE!" Angrily Chanyeol whirled on Jongin, towering over the bear hybrid with such a crazed look in his eyes that Jongin meekly took a step back. "You have _Sehun_ to fawn over, you don't need me. And you sure as hell proved it with the poison you've been giving me! Did you really want me to die!?"

 

Tears sprang up in Jongin's eyes. "C-Chanyeol, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Jongin apologized and that in Chanyeol's eyes was as good as a confession. 

 

"You know what, I don't want to see you ever again. Don't talk to me." With that single demand, Chanyeol turned and walked down the hallway with shakey steps, more tears threatening to fall down his face.

 

"No hyung," Jongin said desperately and before Chanyeol could react, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his waist and Jongin buried his face in his back, tears easily soaking the clean linen of his shirt. 

 

"I like your voice. I t-think of your smile when I feel sad, a-and I remember your laugh when we first met. I've been too scared to s-say anything," Something about Jongin's uneven voice made Chanyeol stop and listen despite his hurt. Jongin sniffed and pressed his face closer into Chanyeol's back, hoping to take in more of the human's cinnamon candy scent. "I-I've loved you for a while Chanyeol hyung, and I've been leaving my favorite berries in you locker i-in the hopes that you'd n-notice my feelings."

 

The admission washed Chanyeol in more shock, this time it left a tentavie bloom in his heart. "D-do you mean that you weren't trying to kill me with my allergy?" 

 

Jongin shifted and his pretty face popped up in front of Chanyeol, his usually wide brown eyes red rimmed and slight tear tracks evident on his cheeks. "Hyung what allergy?" 

 

Feeling embarrassment and deep regret, Chanyeol sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I uhm, have a berry allergy. I can't eat the fruit at all without my throat closing up."

 

Horrified, Jongin's hands flew up to cover his mouth, though it didn't quite catch his gasp. "I'm so sorry! Hyung, I d-didn't know, no wonder you thought- _Oh my_ _God_." Jongin looked ready to cry again and Chanyeol rushed to pull him into a tight hug, running his long finger through Jongin's hair and lightly scratching the base of his ears. 

 

"It's fine! I'm the one who shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Their close proximity seemed to calm Jongin down, but he bit his lip again and looked up at Chanyeol guiltily. "I'm still sorry hyung, I shouldn't have-"

 

Without thinking too much, Chanyeol tilted his head down and cupped the back of Jongin neck gently before he slotted their lips together. The press of their lips felt like a homecoming to Chanyeol, complete with fireworks and heat, and enough love and berries to-

 

Jongin frantically pushed Chanyeol away, his eyes so wide and frightened that the human wanted to tease him. "Chanyeol!! Don't kiss me, I eat raspberries all the time!" 

 

Humming in thought, Chanyeol made a show of licking his lips, this time not missing the way Jongin's eyes darkened and tracked the simple movement. "I don't care, you're worth a trip to the hospital." Or a jab with an Epipen. 

 

Jongin gave a tired laugh and after thorghouly checking Chanyeol for any signs of difficulty breathing, he grabbed his hyung by the collar and pulled him down for a proper kiss. Chanyeol didn't mind the rough treatment at all, Jongin's soft lips and breathy sighs soothed him and for once he was able to taste the tart berries he couldn't have otherwise in Jongin's mouth. 

 

When they broke apart for air, Jongin harshly flicked him in the forehead. "You're an idiot, I can't believe you didn't tell me about your allergy, and what was that about Sehun? He's my childhood friend, I've seen him _eat_ _worms_ on a dare."

 

Feeling sheepish, Chanyeol wrapped a long arm around Jongin's lithe waist so that he could pull him flush against this own body, sharing heat and comfort. "I won't deny being dumb sometimes, but I can make it up to you with a really really romantic Valentine's Day date?" 

 

Narrowing his eyes, Jongin tilted his head up and assessed Chanyeol critically. Though his show of being stern was ruined by his rounded ears twitching in interest. "How romantic?"

 

"Fried chicken and a foot massage?" 

 

"I'm in."

 

 

 

 


	2. I Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun should have expected to fight for Jongin's affection when he came home. After all, there are no holidays from family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a part of an old drabble collection I was going to make... I decided to put it here in case anyone wanted to read my first attempt at writing a Domestic!AU fic (#^.^#)

 

**Day 2: I Wouldn't Change a Thing**

 

**Pairing: SeKai**

  
**Summary: Sehun should have expected to fight for Jongin's affection when he came home. After all, there are no holidays from family.**

 

 

  
Sehun sighed in tired relief as he made his way inside his home, the familiar murmur of a velvety voice reaching his ears along with a lighter voice that reminded him of himself. The tall brunette pursed his lips and tugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door along with his cream colored scarf. "I'm home!" He called out extra loudly, a little put out that his sweet husband hadn't bothered to greet him at the door with a light soothing kiss. However, he shouldn't have been too disappointed, he did come home well past dinner time.

A clatter and a hushed pair of giggles reached his ears and soon a single pair of soft footsteps padded into the open hallway. Sehun felt his breath catch in his throat, a symptom of seeing the love of his life that still had never really disappeared, even after ten years of marriage.

"Welcome home," Jongin said happily, his mouth curving into a smile and the faint crows feet around his eyes crinkling a bit and giving him a charming cute look, even though Sehun knew he was pushing thirty.

"Hey," Sehun greeted eagerly, slipping his shoes off quickly and his stress from work falling away as he took notice of his husband's apparel. A soft blue sweater, tight worn jeans, and a cutesy little apron adorned with a tiny brown puppy sewn into the lower left corner. "I missed you." Sehun said, easily crowding Jongin against the hallway wall and kissing him gently on the lips. 

Jongin sighed into the kiss and he pulled away with a knowing and sympathetic look on his face. "Long day at work?" He asked, his hands slipping over Sehun's shoulders and rubbing in comforting circles. 

Sehun groaned in frustration and buried his face in his husband's neck. "Yes! That bastard Yifan is kicking my ass with this crazy project he wants me to finish for him before summer begins." Sehun let out a huff of frustration, though Jongin's scent of cinnamon and sugar calmed him a bit. Maybe he was too busy cooking to greet Sehun at the door like usual.

"T-that's unfortunate," Jongin squirmed in his hold and from his breathy tone, Sehun knew that he was holding back a giggle. Sehun's mouth quirked up and he deliberately blew warm air onto Jongin's neck, delighting in the fact that his husband was still ticklish.  

Jongin squirmed even more and he finally let out a laugh that made Sehun's insides feel unbelievably warm and mushy. 

"Hey! It's my day, not yours dad!" An irritated high tone voice interrupted. Sehun sighed again and he clung onto Jongin even tighter. Sehun regretted ever being a catalyst in the creation of Oh Sun Jae, because the boy accosted his husband 24/7 and he loved being a _cockblock_.

Something small smacked Sehun in the back of the neck, but he stubbornly ignored his son and kept his arms wound around Jongin's waist, his face buried in the base of his neck. But the Oh genes ran strong in Sun Jae and the relentless assault continued on Sehun's neck, each little toy Lego stinging until he finally let up and pulled away with a scowl on his face.

"Alright! I get it, he's all yours!" Sehun said, turning to face Sun Jae. The little eight year old was a carbon copy of himself when he was young, with the same eyebrows, lips, chin, and eyes. The boy was just as rambunctious as well, and usually he was sporting scraped knees, tangled hair, and dirt streaks on his face from playing roughly outside, but now his black hair was soft and shiny and neatly combed back. He was also wearing his favorite pajamas, decorated with some character on TV that Sehun never bothered to remember. Jongin must have just finished giving him a bath.

"Finally!" Sun Jae replied with a scowl and one last disdainful at his dad, he turned toward Jongin and his eyes lit up as he brushed past his tired and annoyed father. "Daddy, come here, I want to show you something!" He said excitedly, as he grabbed Jongin's hand and pulled him away from Sehun with as smug look sent his way.

' _Aish, why couldn't I have had a daughter instead of this little demon?'_ Sehun thought mournfully as he watched his husband be yanked away from him by a boy that was just like him. Jongin even liked to teasingly call him the Oh clone. 

In fact, Sun Jae was so similar to Sehun that they butted heads all the time, something that led an amused Jongin to suggest they share everything, including him. Now Jongin's time and affection was split up every other day between his son and his husband, though neither male followed the rules and always found ways to steal Jongin's attention on days they were supposed to leave him alone.

Sun Jae's excited chatter reached Sehun's ears and the man gave an exasperated laugh that echoed in the hall. He walked into the kitchen, but he stopped at the doorway, a fond expression on his face as he watched Jongin listen attentively to everything Sun Jae said as he pointed out his misshapen heart cookies laid out on the pan on the floury counter. A fresh bouquet of flowers was placed right in the middle of the table and Sehun smiled, glad that his delivery was received. His son's laughter reached his ears and Sehun was drawn back to moment just in time to see Jongin wiping a smidge of flour off his cheek with an amused expression on his face.

Still, a daughter would have been way better than a son. Sehun was sure that if he had one, she'd be treated like a princess. He could already imagine a life in which he came home, only to be greeted by Jongin and a little angel who would both give him kisses and lavish him with attention when he talked about math and all the intricacies of working as an architect for the largest contracting company in Seoul. It would be even better if the little girl looked exactly like Jongin, then he'd have _two_ beauties to greet him everyday. 

"Sehun, everything alright?" Jongin interrupted, his brow furrowed and his eyes filled with concern as he cast worried glances at his husband, who was standing in the kitchen threshold with an absent look on his face. 

Sun Jae looked a little worried too, and Sehun was touched that his demon son would care-

"Dad, you look like a creepy idiot. It's really weird to see you smiling." The eight year old was well versed with words, maybe all that reading Jongin did at night wasn't just a ploy to steal nearly an hour of alone time from Sehun every night.

"Noted gremlin." Sehun replied, striding into the kitchen to put his son in a play headlock. The eight year old held in a laugh and he roughly tugged at his dad's arm in an attempt to escape. "Do you have any last words?" Sehun jokingly asked. The boy remained silent, just as Sehun anticipated.

Sun Jae started laughing when Sehun started mercilessly tickling his sides, his long fingers more than adept at finding Sun Jae's weak spots. "Ha ha ha, d-daddy help..!" 

Jongin laughed and moved to free the squirming eight year old. "Stop rough housing in the kitchen! I have to finish the cookies- _mmph_!" He was cut off when Sehun immediately let go of Sun Jae and latched onto Jongin like a leech, his mouth quickly finding his husband's to kiss the life out of him and effectively interrupting his sentence. 

Jongin melted into his hold easily and Sehun relished the familiar slide of Jongin's plush lips against his own, his tongue darting out to taste him greedily. This was something as essential as breathing to Sehun and he really did have a bad day, but coming home to Jongin at the end of it all was more than worth it. Especially when Jongin forgot about Sun Jae and really got into the kiss, doing that thing with his tongue that drove Sehun as crazy as it did they first started dating-

" _Ewww_! Dad, stop, you're so gross!" Sun Jae cried, startling Jongin and making him jerk away from Sehun with an embarrassed red flush on his cheeks. Sehun pouted, he wasn't ready to let go of his husband just yet. But Sun Jae had other ideas, and instead of a little Lego being hurled at him, he got a face full of Bunbun, the large plush toy that Sehun bought for his son when he was a baby. It was the only thing Sun Jae ever thanked Sehun and gave him a grateful hug for, and the little boy even treated it as something precious. 

' _Well, it looks like Bunbun is not as important as daddy._ ' Sehun thought with a frown as he grabbed the toy and let Jongin go. Sun Jae latched onto Jongin, similar to the way Sehun did moments before, and with a surprisingly good contemptuous face sent his dad's way, Sun Jae started pulling Jongin out of the room and away from Sehun again. 

 _'I guess it's just me and you again_.' Sehun glowered at the cute toy bunny in his hold, though he eventually sighed and and gave in to petting the soft ears. But when he looked up,he was surprised to see that Jongin was looking at him with a heavy gaze from the hallway before he disappeared from view again.

That heated look sent a shiver of anticipation running down Sehun's spine and his previous gloomy mood disappeared within the blink of an eye. It seemed like tonight was going to be one of those nights, and Sehun knew that Sun Jae would be coaxed into bed an hour early. Just the thought of what was to come sent Sehun's heart beating faster than a humming bird's wings. Thank God for Valentine's Day, it came with a pliant Jongin and delicate lace- 

Sehun blinked out of those dangerous thoughts and he sent Bunbun a smug smirk as he flung the bunny over his shoulder and raced up the steps to the second floor. ' _Sorry bunny, it looks like I'll have to take a raincheck on that late dinner!'_

 

 


End file.
